The Snake Charmer
by NightShadeMoon
Summary: It's difficult navigating through the British Museum without a guide, and the one they find might be just who they needed. Spoilers for the 3rd Movie. Ahk/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This has been running through my head for far too long. Enjoy!**

"Lancelot, Sir, whatever, are you sure you know where you're going?"

Larry, Teddy, Nick and the rest of the gang followed after the knight, who looked very lost in the edges of the African section.

Lancelot looked back at the group, uncertainty glinting in his eye. "Of course not! I am a great knight of Arthur's table, I am never 'lost'!"

He ran into a wall, clanging off with a loud crash. "...but perhaps...some directions would be helpful."

Teddy pointed towards a corner off to the side. "She looks as though she may know."

The others looked at the person in question. Seated in front of a basket playing a small instrument was a woman, a snake charmer, if the snake emerging suddenly from the basket was any indication. She was dressed in Egyptian garb, and looked quite peaceful sitting on the ground.

Lancelot wasted no time. "Of course! Allow me, my friends, no maiden can resist a knight of the realm. Excuse me, my lady, would you happen to know how to reach the tomb of Egypt?! You will be rewarded for your service to the crown!"

The others raced after the energetic knight as he approached the snake charmer and kissed her hand. Oddly, she stayed quite silent, looking at Lancelot with confusion and slight disgust.

"My Lady? Do not be silent in awe of me, I require an answer!" Lancelot seemed to be annoyed by the perceived rudeness, so Ahkmenrah stepped in.

"Perhaps she does not speak English. She seems to be Egyptian."

Ahk spoke quickly in the dead language, and she nodded. Motioning for the group to follow, she headed past them towards Asia, flute in hand and snake curled around her neck.

Lancelot looked both perplexed and satisfied. "Well, that seems to have worked. I wonder how she has learned how to navigate this strange realm."

Turning briefly, she gave an exasperated look before pointing back at her previous position. Above it was a sign, prominently displaying the words, "Visit Egypt and Explore the Tomb of the Pharaohs!", along with a map.

"But..." Lancelot was floored. "She did not answer me! If she can speak the English tongue..."

"Perhaps," Teddy cut in, "She did not want to speak with you."

With that, the troupe moved forward after the snake charmer.

Ahkmenrah moved closer to the silent snake charmer. "I am grateful that you choose to lead us to the tomb of my parents. I look forward to being reunited with them again."

The woman's eyes widened, and she turned fast on one foot to kneel before the young pharaoh.

Ahk acted quickly. "Wait! I apologize, I did not mean to cause this. You need not bow before me."

The snake charmer stood slowly with his help, another look of confusion on her face. Ahk smiled down at her. "After all, what is a king to such a land as this?"

Gesturing around them, they turned as colored birds and other creatures went by. It was nothing like Egypt.

The woman smiled back, just as Teddy yelled back at them. "Talley-ho, my friends! We seem to have reached a new challenge!"

Ahkmenrah looked back to speak once more with the silent snake charmer, but she had already gone ahead.

Reaching the rest of the group, the two Egyptians came upon what looked like a giant metal snake curled up in the center of a room. In the entrance before them, blocking the way was a small, golden statue. Larry looked at the Plaque on the wall. "It's a Garuda from Tibet."

"A Garuda?"

"Hi, Garuda. How you doing?" Larry went to enter the room, but the small golden statue moved as well, mirroring his movements in an annoying dance. Behind Larry, Lancelot gazed at the larger statue.

"A dragon."

"No, it's not a dragon. It's a..." Larry looked at the plaque again. "It's a Xiangliu. Mythical snake demon."

"It looks like a dragon..." Lancelot looked thoughtful for a moment, before grabbing at his sword. "I say we kill it."

"What? No, it's asleep."

That stopped the knight for a moment. "You're right. It's not very sporting to kill it while it's asleep...Let's wake it up and then kill it. I shall go first, and I shall take the boy."

Larry started. "What are you...? No! You're not going to take the boy!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's a boy!"

"Larry, there comes a time in every man's life..."

The rest of the group stared as the two argued. Ahkmenrah snuck a glance at the snake charmer beside him, who rolled her eyes and blew a strand of hair from her face. The corners of his mouth turned up just a bit. It seemed as though her reverence earlier had been forgotten. She was quite beautiful...

Ahkmenrah shook his head at that thought, turning his mind back to the argument at hand.

"He's not going to slay his dragon right now. We're going to go around it. We're going to go around now, or else we're going to run out of time. Come on." Larry entered the room, the rest following behind.

After entering the room, Larry led them to the sides of the room, silently trying to sneak past the sleeping statue. All was proceeding according to plan, until Ahkmenrah suddenly doubled over, nearly dropping the further corrupting tablet. The snake charmer held him as he slowly sank to the ground, face becoming gaunt as the magic faded again. Behind them, Teddy began to spout nonsensical phrases from other presidents, and Sacajawea froze. Attila looked confused.

Larry's face changed to one of horror. "Attila! Teddy!"

Ahkmenrah stirred in the snake charmer's arms, half awake. "The tablet..."

Lancelot drew his sword, ready to advance on the newly awake statue as Attila and the others shrank against the wall as much as they could. "Fantastic! It's awake! Now we can kill it!"

 **-NTM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome, angelic13demon! Chapter 2 is here!**

Lancelot sprang at the statue as it emerged, revealing more heads attached to a single body. Tossing a knife to Nick, the two battled the creature as Larry dodged heads, swinging his flashlight and attempting to block the heads from reaching his friends. Behind him, Ahk attempted to stand, but the magic of the tablet was still waning, and he could not quite find the energy. He glanced at the others, frozen or cowering (in the case of Attila). Wincing at the movement, he looked up at the snake charmer as she gazed down at him, confused and worried at the state of her new companions.

"Please..." Ahk forced his lips to move, "help them..."

She stared down at him some more, still silent. Then she set his head down gently and nodded. Standing and drawing a knife from her garb, the charmer moved away from the young pharaoh before launching at the statue, latching on to one of the heads. Digging the knife into the soft bronze, the charmer pulled out her flute and attempted to send the creature into a trance. It seemed to work at first, and Larry let out a sigh of relief. Perhaps they would not need to fight any longer.

Suddenly, another head whipped out from nowhere, unaffected by the flute, and launched the charmer from the other head into the railing surrounding the exhibit. Dazed, she narrowly dodged a second attack.

Larry jumped out of the way of a third head, looking around frantically for some way to stop the creature. Spotting a defibrillator behind Lancelot and Nick, he rushed over to retrieve it, nodding at the charmer as she took his place defending the immobile members behind her.

The charmer frantically blocked each head as it darted towards them, kicking out at others that tried to catch her off guard. Glancing to the side, she witnessed in awe as Larry flew into the center of the creature, shocking it with some sort of electric device and rendering it completely unconscious.

"It's out!" Larry glanced down at the now-useless defibrillator. "These things really do save lives."

The snake charmer moved to help Ahkmenrah stand as the others returned to normal. He smiled at her as he rose, Putting a hand to her shoulder in gratitude. "Thank you for aiding my friends, my lady."

The charmer shrugged, looking to the side at the others in obvious relief. Ahk took in her expression. "You have done so much for us, despite how strange I know this night must be for you. I..." He paused, and she looked up at him once again.

Ahk looked sheepish. "I do not even know your name."

The woman smiled and seemed to laugh, and a tinkling sound of bells filled the air as she picked up her snake, who had dutifully stayed with the young pharaoh when she went to fight. Stroking its head, she looked meaningfully at Ahk. A thoughtful look came over him as he puzzled over the clue, when suddenly he realized. "Wadjet?"

The charmer, Wadjet, smiled, glad he had figured it out.

"Of course! The Egyptian goddess of the snake! How could I have not realized!" Ahkmenrah laughed, and squeezed her shoulder. "It is a fitting name for such a goddess as yourself. Thank you for saving us."

Wadjet blushed, and turned as Larry stooped down to pick up his now broken phone. As he contemplated the fates of their two small companions, Teddy approached from behind. "Lawrence? I fear we've turned a corner. I'm becoming wax again, son."

The president's had was frozen at an awkward angle, immobile and useless. Larry's eyes darkened, and the others looked somber. After a pause, Larry spoke again.

"All right. We'll look for them later. We've got to get to Egypt now."

Nick looked to his father. "Wait, shouldn't we keep looking for Jed and Octavius?"

Lancelot stepped in to support the teen. "Nick is right. A true knight never shirks his duties."

Larry looked sadly at each of them. "If we don't get to Egypt soon, we're not going to save anybody."

He motioned at Wadjet to lead the way, and the charmer silently moved to enter the next room, the others following behind. Ahkmenrah paused and stared after them, remembering another title the goddess Wadjet held: protector of kings.

After going through several different sections of the museum, the group finally reached the exhibit housing Ahk's parents. Larry looked up at the inscriptions. "This is it."

As the others said their goodbyes to Lancelot, Wadjet glanced to the young pharaoh. He gazed longingly in the direction of the tombs. "It has been so long since I have seen them..."

The charmer put her hand on his shoulder as he had done earlier, squeezing it encouragingly. He smiled down at her, but looked up when the knight approached them.

"I bid you farewell, Egyptian." Lancelot then turned his attention to the snake charmer, pulling her hand into his own as she shrunk back.

"And goodbye to you, my fair lady. Should you ever find yourself away from this strange place, you would surely be welcome in Camelot."

Wadjet smiled awkwardly as the knight kissed her hand, and Ahk looked as though he wished to knock the knight out of his armor. Pushing past him, the pharaoh entered the exhibit, looking around at the symbols and glyphs decorating the room. "I haven't seen these walls for many a moon."

From behind the back pillars, a regal-looking woman emerged, dressed in gold. She looked to the intruders before her gaze settled of Ahkmenrah, who froze.

"Ahkmen?"

Ahk moved forward, heart filled with joy as his friends smiled behind him. As he embraced his mother, another person emerged, dressed just as royally. His father.

"Mother. Father."

The older pharaoh stepped forward. "Welcome home, my son."

Ahkmenrah gestured behind him, and the others stepped closer. Wadjet, however, remained at the back, head bent in reverent submission.

"I want you to meet my friends."

Ahk's father raised her head. "I am Merenkahre...Pharaoh of the Nile and Father to the Son of the Sun."

"And I am Shepseheret...the Glittering Jewel of the Nine Kingdoms." His mother added, stepping forward as well.

Larry looked awkwardly at the royalty before him, before answering.

"And... I am Larry."

"Guardian of Brooklyn." Ahk added.

"I actually live in Manhattan now."

"I know, but it doesn't sound as cool."

As Larry spoke with his parents, Ahkmenrah moved to stand next to Wadjet, who studied the floor intently.

"You need not remain behind."

The charmer glanced up at him.

Ahk smiled. "You are one of us, now. We go on this quest together."

The two Egyptians stood side by side in companionable silence as Larry spoke to Merenkahre, until Ahk felt the need to step forward. The stubbornness of his father would not harm his friends.

"Father, why do you insist on keeping this to yourself?"

Merenkahre stared down at his son. "The secret was to be passed down to you at the proper time."

Ahkmenrah shrugged. "Well, it has been 4,000 years. Now seems like a good time."

Hearing that, the older pharaoh sighed. He knew his son was right. As the others gathered around, he told them the story of the tablet.

"You were born at midnight. I was Pharaoh...and I had seen wonders most men only dream of. But when I first gazed upon you...you were instantly more precious to me...than all the wonders of the ancient world. I knew I could never bear to say goodbye. I commanded the High Priest to create a gift to you, my son...using all we had learned of the mysteries of the afterlife. Forged in the temple of Khonsu, god of the moon...and watcher over nighttime travelers...the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. Our tomb was designed to channel Khonsu's rays down to the tablet...rejuvenating its powers every night. The moon god bestow his power upon the tablet... so that, as long as it bathed in his light...our family could be together forever, and not even death could part us. "

Merenkahre looked at them gravely. "It's been away from Khonsu's light too long."

As he said this, the tablet's corruption grew suddenly, and Ahkmenrah staggered.

Shepseheret supported him, crying out. "My son! What is happening to you?"

"It needs moonlight...otherwise we shall all be dead by sunrise," Merenkahre shouted as he sent them running towards a skylight, the only place letting moonlight through. "Hurry! If the tablet dies...nothing can bring it back!"

 **-NTM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Egyptology is pretty incredible to learn about, NandasKa, there's so much of it!**

They ran, Ahkmenrah following behind. Suddenly, Lancelot reappeared in front of them, holding a struggling Wadjet in front of him with a knife to her throat. She fought agains the knight, but could not break from his grasp.

Larry stopped Ahkmenrah as he surged forward towards the snake charmer, anger in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Lancelot gazed back at them and pressed the knife harder into Wadjet's neck. "The tablet. Now."

Larry put his hands up, making no sudden moves to spook the knight. "Wait, listen to me. That thing is dying. If it doesn't get moonlight...everything ends, like, for real."

Lancelot pretended to think on this, until Wadjet threw her foot back, hard, into his armored knee. The knight, startled and angry, shoved Wadjet towards the others. Caught off guard, Larry and Ahkmenrah moved to steady her as Lancelot snatched the tablet from them. "King Arthur wasted years searching for the Holy Grail. To think it was a tablet all along."

"Would you just give it to me? You don't know what you're doing!" Larry grabbed for the tablet, but Lancelot was too fast.

"My quest is complete. I ride for Camelot tonight."

Larry looked back at his friends, still suffering from the waning magic. Wadjet supported the young pharaoh over one arm, concern lining her face. "Just keep it, okay?" Larry said desperately. "But just put it in the moonlight and turn that center piece."

Lancelot smirked. "Sorry, not my first quest. And by the way, Erik was much funnier than you!" With that, he ran off towards the entrance of the museum.

Larry looked to the snake charmer. "Go get the others." She nodded.

With that, Larry ran after the knight, Teddy following behind. "We can't let him leave the building!"

Wadjet looked after them as they ran before shifting the pharaoh's weight on her shoulder and making her way back to the Egyptian exhibit. Ahk's mother came and helped relieve her of her burden, before turning to the charmer. "Who are you?"

At a loss, Wadjet stared at the queen before Ahkmenrah straightened, standing in front of her. "This is Wadjet, woman of the snakes. She led us here and reunited our family."

Merenkahre stepped forward, motioning for his son to step aside. Reluctantly, Ahk obliged, and the elder pharaoh stood before the snake charmer. She moved to kneel, but he stopped her, lifting her chin. For a moment, all were silent.

"Protect my son."

Wadjet looked surprised at the request, but nodded, confident. Ahkmenrah relaxed, and the four Egyptians looked up as the rest of the group returned, having regained their two small companions, but without the tablet.

Teddy looked frustrated. "I don't understand. Why is Lancelot staying strong while we get weaker?"

"It's his first night. Newborns are stronger, but it matters not. Unless we succeed, he too, will be dead come the dawn." Mekenkahre answered grimly.

Larry turned to the elder pharaoh. "We can't let him leave the building. Sir, can you go back to Egypt, in case he comes through there?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Nicky, take Attila, check the loading dock."

"Got it." The pair ran off in the direction they came from.

Larry looked at the remaining people. "Teddy, go to the South Wing, cover the side doors. I got the main entrance. Ahkmenrah and...Wadjet, right? Make sure he doesn't find any windows."

With that, he ran off, Teddy not far behind with Sacajawea. The two remaining Egyptians looked at each other.

"Well, you heard the boss." Ahkmenrah smirked, and Wadjet smiled back. With that, they ran off to secure the building.

A little while later, everyone found themselves regrouped at the loading dock, Lancelot nowhere to be found.

"Everybody okay?"

Teddy answered. "Yes, Lawrence. Attila and your boy secured the lady guard in her booth. I don't know how long it will hold her, though."

Larry stared at the door, thinking. "We have to find Lancelot...but somebody has to make sure she doesn't get out."

The neanderthal stepped forward, and Larry considered. "Yeah. Laaa, okay."

He guided Laaa to the door and placed his hands on it. "You know what you have to do?"

"Stay!"

Larry nodded. "That's right. Just make sure she stays in there."

Stay!"

Larry gave a small smile. "Good! Go!"

"Dada say, "Stay"!"

Teddy approached Larry next. "Lawrence! I can't move my arms. We're becoming less useful by the minute."

Larry looked at his friend, and it was true. His arms were completely immobile, once again turned to wax. Suddenly, Attila stumbled forward, startled by something.

Larry grabbed his arms. "Whoa, whoa! Come on, big guy."

Attila stilled, but looked terrified, breathing heavily.

"What? You okay there?" Larry looked closer. "Something's up with your eye, but..."

Attila panicked.

"I don't know. It's just kind of going...You gotta relax, okay? Calm down!"

Larry grabbed the Hun, hands on his shoulders.

"Attila! Attila! Attila doesn't hyperventilate."

The Hun stopped for a moment and looked down.

"You pillage!"

Attila grunted in agreement.

"You plunder!"

Attila grunted again, nodding.

"You don't freak out. Okay?"

Attila sighed, finally calmed down. Nick interupted them then. "Dad, there's, like, he could be literally anywhere by now."

"We'll find him." Larry said, and Ahkmenrah and Wadjet looked at each other.

"We have to."

With that, they all ran off, Sacajawea leading as they tracked the knight's footsteps. They came upon an empty square. Sacajawea paused, studying the ground before them.

"He came this way...traveling 4 leagues per hour."

Suddenly a lion, what they had thought was a statue, jumped out at them, scattering them and knocking Wadjet to the ground. Ahkmenrah ran to help her up as Larry turned to escape.

"No!" Teddy exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention. "Never run from a big cat, Lawrence."

Jedediah yelled from the top of Attila's hemet. "Gigantor, get your flashlight out! These cats want to play!"

Larry though for a moment, then took out the flashlight and shined it on the ground before the lions. The others watched in awe as the big cats suddenly became playful, chasing the light around like kittens. Jedediah cheered. "Whoo-wee! He's got it, boy!"

"Now," Teddy murmured as they turned to leave. "Where the devil could Lancelot be?"

 **-NTM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome RavenShichiyou! Here's chapter 4, it's a little shorter, but I wanted to leave it as kinda a cliff hanger ;)**

Not long after their encounter with the lion statues, they came upon a theatre showing the musical Camelot. The tired group looked at each other before entering, coming face to face with Lancelot arguing with two costumed actors on stage. The larger one, dressed as King Arthur, seemed angry.

"Listen, mate, you don't want to fight me, all right? If we go, I will break you. Come on!"

The man flexed his arms and hands, standing still. Lancelot looked at him strangely.

"What is that? What are you doing?"

The woman dressed as Guinevere sighed. "He's doing his Wolverine thing."

"…."

"It's better with the claws and no shirt."

'King Arthur' deflated a bit. "Fair."

Larry and Teddy Rushed the stage, the others following close behind. "Lancelot! Lancelot!"

Lancelot fled back stage as the actors yelled after him.

"Oi, mate!"

"Hey, buddy, that's not an exit!"

They watched as the other strangely costumed individuals came onstage, racing after the knight. Larry stopped for a moment to compliment the King Arthur figure, apparently named Huge Ackman, before racing up the stairs to the roof. There, they found Lancelot.

Larry stepped forward. "Hey! Give me the tablet!"

"Stay back! Stay back." Lancelot swung a torch towards them, the fire dancing in the moonlight. "Stand back!"

"Whoa!"

"Back!" Lancelot paused, taking in their expressions. "What?"

Larry hesitated. "Your...Your nose, it's..."

"What about my nose?"

"Your nose is dripping."

Lancelot was taken aback. "What?"

"It's melting. From the fire."

"Okay." The knight was stunned, and threw down the torch. "How bad is it?"

"It is not great."

"But …." He stammered, grip tightening on his sword. "I'm Lancelot!"

"There never was a Lancelot!" Larry yelled. Then, quietly, he said, "Lancelot is a legend. You're not real."

Lancelot took a step back. "I don't understand!"

Larry stepped forward. "I know it's a lot to take in, but please, just give me the tablet."

at that, Lancelot exploded. "Oh, and then what? Back to the museum? Stand there as little children ogle and point?"

"And learn." Teddy said, stepping forward as well. Sacajawea nodded behind him.

"And get inspired to do great things. There are far less noble fates, my friend."

Ahkmenrah smiled at the president. Wadjet smiled too, until Lancelot burst again.

"Not for me, there aren't! If there is no Camelot...there is no Guinevere and no Lancelot...then I'm nothing." His shoulders sagged. "I'm just a sad lump of misshapen wax."

Suddenly, he jumped forward, sword at the ready. "Stop looking at my nose!"

"I wasn't looking at it."

"You were, I saw you."

Lancelot took another step forward. "You were like this. "Hmm, hmm." Staring."

"It really is hard not to look at." Ahkmenrah whispered to the charmer beside him, who nodded back. He could tell she held back laughter.

Larry held out his hand to the knight. "Could you give me the tablet, please?"

He sighed. "If you give me the tablet, I promise I won't..."

"Do not look at my nose!"

"Give me the tablet."

"Look away."

"Give me the tablet."

Lancelot looked to the sky, exasperated. "How hard could it be not to look at my nose?"

"I'm not going to look at your nose." Larry looked at his nose again.

"I can't help it!"

"Look to the heavens!"

"It's disgusting." Jedediah commented from Attila's helmet.

Octavius nodded. "Yet, he's still handsome."

Lancelot was through. "No one shall look at, or mention, my nose from this moment forward!" He paused. "I'm sorry, I forgot what we were talking about."

Suddenly, the tablet became even more corrupted, and the New York exhibits collapsed. Teddy fell backwards, returning to wax slowly. "Lawrence." He murmured, weak.

Larry turned, horrified at watching his friends slowly return to their original states. Sacajawea moved to help the former president, but she could barely move as well.

"Larry."

Larry turned again to see Ahkmenrah collapsing, Wadjet holding him up as he slowly decayed.

"We've run out of time."

"Silence you useless Egyptian!" Lancelot yelled hysterically, whipping a knife towards the pharaoh. He flinched, but the quick reflexes of a snake charmer were not to be underestimated. Wadjet's hand sprung out to snatch the knife inches away from his face. Ahk looked up to see her own face contorted in anger.

Setting down the young pharaoh gently, the charmer stood. Flipping the blade in her hand, she launched herself at the knight, aiming to grab the tablet. She grabbed on to his armor, but the difference in size between the charmer and Lancelot was enough to give him an advantage over her momentum. Flipping Wadjet around and taking the knife, he stabbed it through her shoulder, pinning her against the railing in front of Ahkmenrah's fallen body. Her eyes glazed over as the waning magic began to effect even her form, and she sat back, helpless before the still enraged knight standing over her.

 **-NTM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome Tardis. , RavenShichiyou, Radwoman, OnlyTheMusic, and Dinosaur Imperial Soldier!**

 **There will be a short epilogue after this.**

Larry stared incredulously at the snake charmer's still form for a moment before speaking. "Listen to me. You've got to straighten the pieces. Straighten the pieces right now or they're all going to die!"

Lancelot looked down with blank eyes, hand still on the knife piercing through the woman below him. "A world without Camelot is not a world worth living in."

Anger boiling up again, he twisted the knife, staring crazed into the face of the dazed charmer. "You of all people should understand! Why should we live if we never truly existed in the first place?!"

"Because we exist now."

The roof was silent for a moment as everyone processed what just happened. Lancelot looked down in disbelief as Ahkmenrah turned his head painfully to gaze at the snake charmer who had spoken. Her head lay against the railing, eyes half glazed over as she looked up at the knight. Ahk tried to smile.

Suddenly, Nick shouted. "Dad!"

Larry turned to see what had happened, only to find Dexter slowly sinking to the ground.

"Dexter, what is it? You all right?"

The night guard knelt next to the capuchin, taking his small hand. "Hey. Hey, man, you okay? Hey, look at me."

Dexter raised one hand weakly. "Yeah, you want to slap me? Go ahead. Go ahead, slap me in the face."

The hand dropped.

"Dex?"

...

"Dexter?"

…..

"No, no. No. Dexter? No, no. Come on, man!"

Larry frantically tried to wake the monkey, but there was nothing to do. Nick stepped forward, voice heavy. "Dad, he's gone."

Octavius looked over at Jedediah, movements becoming harder and harder. "I'll take that hand now."

Wadjet turned her head slowly to look at Ahkmenrah, who was becoming worse by the minute. With some difficulty, she raised her hand to grasp his, and she felt a faint squeeze from the decaying pharaoh. She tried to smile.

"I understand now." Murmured Lancelot, staring at each person around him. "The monkey was the quest."

Larry and Nick looked confused for a moment.

"It was never about the tablet. It was about them." Lancelot gestured around at the still forms around them before holding out the tablet to Larry.

"Forgive me. It is I who have been the fool."

Larry took the tablet, nodding, before moving towards the moonlight. Looking down at the pieces, he turned the final one to the correct position.

The tablet began to grow brightly, shining as it was filled once again with the moon's power. Behing Larry, the others began to stir. Sacajawea helped Teddy up as Ahkmenrah gasped, skin slowly returning to normal. He squeezed the hand of the charmer below once again, smiling at everyone converged around Larry. They were safe.

He heard a groan below him, and suddenly remembered what had happened. Racing down the stairs to kneel in from of Wadjet, he fingered the knife as his other hand moved to cup her face, turning it towards his own gently.

Her eyes opened slowly, a smile ghosting across her face. Ahkmenrah returned it, then turned to the weapon holding her in place. Tugging gently, he freed it from her shoulder, wax residue coating the end.

"Will I survive, my king?" she murmured playfully, and Ahkmenrah decided then that she would never be silent again.

Around the two, everyone celebrated, happy to be alive again.

"We're back, baby!"

"Lawrence!" Teddy exclaimed, embracing his friend. Dexter jumped onto Larry's shoulder.

"Whoa! Hey!" Larry petted the monkey. "Welcome back, buddy."

"Well done, Larry!" Sacajawea said gently.

"There he is. That's our guy!"

"Come here!" Larry embraced the large Hun as Octavius and Jedediah cheered from the helmet. Ahkmenrah approached with Wadjet, who smiled as Larry embraced the young pharaoh.

"Here's your tablet." Larry turned to wink at Wadjet. "Good time to speak up."

"It feels good, doesn't it, Jedediah?" Octavius asked, slapping the cowboy on the shoulder.

"Boy, you said it!"

Larry turned away from his celebrating friends to look at Lancelot. "Hey. Thank you."

The knight turned away for a moment to fix his nose poorly. "How do I look?"

Larry wasted no time. "You look like Lancelot."

At that, Lancelot seemed to remember something. He turned and walked towards the crowd, purposefully moving towards the snake charmer. Ahkmenrah stepped between them, anger easy to see on his face, until Wadjet moved him aside.

"I am sorry, fair lady," Lancelot began, "for what I did to you. Whatever I can do to make up for my grievous misdeed, you need but ask."

With that, the knight knelt before her, sword point down in the cement. Wadjet gazed down at him before taking his shoulders, raising him back up to standing.

"Live." She whispered, and everyone smiled as the knight's eyes widened.

Then, together, they made their way back to the British Museum.

Back in the Egyptian section, Shepseheret embraced her son tightly. "Well done, my child."

As mother and son spoke, Merenkahre turned to both Larry and Wadjet.

"Thank you...both of you...for bringing my son home safely."

Wadjet bowed slightly to the elder pharaoh before moving to join Shepseheret and Ahkmenrah, laughing lightly as Ahk spoke of their adventure.

"It's a strange thing..." Merenkahre began, staring at the three. "seeing your boy become a man."

Larry nodded. "Yeah, it's crazy. One day, they're riding a dinosaur through Central Park...and then the next day they're DJ-ing in Ibiza."

Merenkahre turned to the night guard. "You've served my family well. We shall build a great tomb and bury you with many riches. I, personally, will see to it that your organs are removed...and placed in separate jewel-encrusted jars."

Larry didn't miss a beat. "Thank you."

As the New Yorkers said there farewells, Larry came upon Teddy meeting with the other exhibits.

"It's the right thing to do."

"Then we're agreed."

Teddy gestured to the night guard. "Lawrence...may I have a word?"

Larry came closer. "Yeah."

"The others and I have been talking. Ahkmenrah's place is here with his family. He must remain here."

Larry started to speak, but Teddy interrupted. "And the tablet should stay here as well, son."

Jedediah piped in. "This is where it belongs, Gigantor."

Larry was floored. "Yeah, but it...That means you guys would have to stay."

"We belong in New York."

"Yeah, but if you...If you guys go, then you...you won't be alive after tonight."

"We're museum exhibits, Laredo." Jedediah stepped forward, hat in hand.

"It's what we are. Folks come to look at us, maybe learn a little something. That's alive, man."

"But I'm..." Larry searched for words. "I'm supposed to take care of you guys."

"And you have."

"It's okay, Lawrence." Teddy placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're ready."

"I'm not."

"Let us go, son." Teddy gave him a firm squeeze, and Larry looked at all of them.

"Okay."

Ahkmenrah approached Larry, tablet in hand as the New Yorkers prepared to leave them behind.

"Thank you for giving me back my family, Larry...Guardian of Brooklyn."

Wadjet came up behind him and smiled at Larry, who saw as Ahk glanced over at the beautiful snake charmer. He smiled.

"Dad, if we leave right now, we can still catch a flight...get home with everyone still awake before the sun comes up." Nick stepped foreword, Glancing at his old friend before turning his attention back to his father.

"Yeah, okay." Larry glanced around at his friends, who all smiled back. He would miss this, he knew he would, but as he looked at the young pharaoh he had come to know so well, he knew this truly was the right thing to do.

"Let's go home."

 **-NTM**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, Ema333!**

 **Just a short epilogue :)**

Several months later, the Natural History Museum glowed with life for the first time in a while. The visiting Egyptian section of the British Museum brought with it both Ahkmenrah and the tablet, as well as his parents and many artifacts. There was nothing short of a celebration.

As everyone danced and ran about the main lobby, Teddy drew his horse up towards the DJ-ing young pharaoh. Despite the bright lights and joy around him, Ahkmenrah looked down.

"It seems to me," Teddy began, "that this is a night for celebration. Why aren't you enjoying this reunion with everyone?"

Ahk looked sheepishly up at the president. "I am overjoyed to be back in New York. I can now show my family where I have spent the past many years. However..."

"There is a certain snake charmer missing from our reverie?" Teddy looked knowingly at the young pharaoh.

"Yes, it seems some of the Egyptian section did not join us on this trip."

Ahkmenrah looked out once again to the crowd, lost in thought until Teddy sighed above him. "I quite thought that might be it. So I took the liberty of talking to Tilly, making sure everything arrived appropriately. It seems there is a box that was left unopened in the loading dock by mistake. Perhaps..."

But the pharaoh was already gone.

Down in the loading docks, Ahkmenrah burst through the door, breathing heavily from his run there. As Teddy had said, a lone box lay near the door, still sealed with the mark of the British Museum.

Looking around, Ahk found a crowbar, and slowly forced the lid off of the container. It popped, and he threw the tool down to push the cover away. Inside was a sea of packing peanuts, and soon the loading dock looked like a snow globe. Ahkmenrah reached in to pull more of the white foam out when a hand reached out and grasped his, pulling gently. He smiled and pulled back, and slowly Wadjet emerged from the container. She smiled at the pharaoh. "I wondered if you would remember me."

Ahkmenrah's smile widened. "I could never forget my snake charmer."

She stepped carefully up in the box, Ahkmenrah lifting her over the side to stand before him. They gazed at each other for a moment before looking towards the door, where music streamed in from the lobby.

"It seems I have missed the party."

Ahk grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. "You have not seen a New York party yet. It has not even started."

With that, the two Egyptians ran, hand in hand, to join their friends in celebration.

The End.

 **-NTM**


End file.
